What the deaf hunter heard
by NimzoIndian
Summary: Sammy Winchester arrives in a small Kansas town on a bus from which his brother disappeared from. Alone he sits quietly and everyone becomes convinced that he is deaf and mute. Deciding that silence offers some power and protection, Sammy decides to remain mute and just listens to all that is being said around him. Based on the hallmark classic What the deaf man heard.


What the deaf hunter heard

(This is based on the Hallmark classic What the deaf man heard but I just gave it a supernatural twist. Sam is about 9 and Dean is 16)

Samuel Winchester stood outside the motel he'd called home for the past few weeks, kicking around an empty soda bottle. He playfully ran in jubilee until he heard his name being called.

**"Sammy! Sammy Winchester get your butt in here and help me pack!"** Hollered big brother Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester stuffed his clothes into the large brown suitcase making sure to hide objects such a holy water and crucifixes within the wads of clothes. He didn't need a ignorant civilian making comments about his "devil worshiping" especially with Sammy around

Sammy came running into the room with a look of disappointment.** "How come Dean? How come we have to move again?"** Dean head sunk to his chest and he nodded as he let out a heavy sigh. Dean was definitely growing tired of these types of questions. **"Cause we do. Now hurry up."** He replied.

The two stuffed all their belongings into one large suitcase and headed out for the bus station. This would be the fifth time they'd moved from cities this year. Though Dean wished he didn't have to jump from place to place he wasn't the type to disobey his father. It was easy for Dean to say: that Dad had his reasons and that Dad would never do anything to hurt him and Sam . But, Sammy wasn't as loyal. He was a curious fellow, who at times could be a little hard headed. If Sammy got to thinking a certain way it was kind of hard to change his mind. They loaded the bus and sat in the middle row. Sammy being the curious boy he was looked up to Dean and began asking questions.** " Dean how come we don't have a real dad?"** Dean looked at Sam in disbelief. How could Sammy say or even think such a thing? Dean didn't even know how to respond, to be honest he was a little offended by the question. **"We have a real dad Sam."**

**"But he's never around. Real dad's play catch with you and read you bedtime stories."** Sammy said.

**" Hush it. I don't want to hear another word from you young man. Not another word. Now go to sleep!"** Dean replied.

They sat silent for hours till Sammy drifted off to sleep. It was about 10:00 pm when the bus made it's first pit stop. Not wanting to bother Sammy, Dean carefully snuck out of bus and went to take a breather. As he walked around the area Dean thought he saw a supernatural being and ran into an abandoned building where he disappeared forever.

By the time morning came the bus was miles away from where Dean disappeared and Sammy was still sound asleep. The bus pulled into a sleepy little town known as Lawrence population 300. Yes, Lawerence was the type of town where everybody knew everybody. Sam was woken up by the bus driver who let him know that this was the end of the line. Sammy scanned the area and stretched his neck trying to catch a glimpse of Dean but he was nowhere to be found. The phrase_ not_ another_ word from you young man_ replayed in Sammy's head and he stood there silently. He stood up and slugishly walked out of the bus. The bus driver tried to get Sam's attention by hollering. **"Hey kid your forgetting your suitcase!" **But Sammy didn't bother turning around he just ignored the guy and kept walking.

The bus driver grabbed the suitcase and made his way to the bus station bench where Sammy had taken a seat. As the bus driver stood there staring at him, Sammy just looked down at his own feet as he dangled them slowly. From the corner of his eye Sammy could see another figure approaching him. It was the bus station attendant, Bobby.

.**"Now Garth, what do we got here?" **he Bobby.

**"Leftovers. I seen him with his brother on the bus and I thought to myself now this fellow seems mighty young to be the legal guardian of nobody. So I'm thinking caring for the lad just got to be to much and he just dumped him off." **Spoke Garth.

**"Don't say that. Maybe he got sick." **replied Bobby.

Garth was the type to just speak his mind and he he blurted out**."Sick and tired most likely."**

**"Not in front of the kid, you idjit" **Said Bobby as he smacked Garth on the shoulder.

**"It don't make no difference the kid's as deaf and dumb as a post. Look watch this." **The bus driver covered his mouth and hollered. **"Hey Kid! You got your pants on backwards."**

Sammy didn't respond he just sat there with the same blank expression on his face. **"See what did I tell you! Well I'm going. Have a nice day Bob." **

**"No no no Garth you can't just leave him here." **Replied Bobby

**"He's sitting on that bench, he's terminals problem now." **Hollered Garth.

As the gentlemen spoke Sammy realized that by pretending to be deaf and mute he had a sort of superpower around others. Since they thought he couldn't hear or talk they blurt out their true feelings without holding back. And he also began to notice how they paid attention to him in a certain way.

Garth jumped on the bus and slowly disappered from sight. Now it was just Bobby and the boy. Bobby kneeled down beside Sammy and waved his hand in front of the boys face. Sammy's eyes followed the hand intently until he was looking up at the man's face.** "Kid are you hungry?" **Sammy didn't respond he just sat there and stared at Bobby. Bobby quickly realized his mistake and pantomimed eating food to the best of his abilities but he'd never been any good at charades. Sammy nodded quickly and then he followed the man named Bobby to the Diner that was conveniently located next door.


End file.
